1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to automobile brake switches and more particularly to mounting clip for mounting such switches in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches that are activated by the brake mechanism of an automobile are well known in the art. Such switches generally comprise a housing which includes a switch housing and a barrel-like plunger housing, a plurality of switches in the switch housing chamber, and a plunger movable in the plunger housing barrel. The plunger is driven by the brake mechanism to operate the switches. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,176 issued on an invention of Benjamin F. Chestnut. In the above patent, the switches are electrical switches. It is also known to use the plunger to activate a vacuum driven system. Such switches operated to open and close a vent to a vacuum line. Generally an automobile brake system will include both electrical and vacuum switches since the vacuum switch offers a mechanical alternative that can operate if the electrical system fails.
The above brake switches are generally mounted in automobiles by threading the plunger housing barrel, screwing the plunger housing into a mounting clip, and mounting the mounting clip on the brake pedal bracket of the automobile. The mounting clips in the prior art have generally been made of metal or some other material which is suitable for making strong leaf type springs. The clips comprise a base member and three or more opposed spring jaws with teeth-like distal ends that press down on the threads. This structure enables the housings to be adjusted by turning the housing and screw threads, or by pressing the housing so that the spring jaws spread and permit the switch to be ratcheted to the desired position. The ratcheting allows the switch mounting to be self adjusting. That is, the switches are first fully mounted to the brake pedal bracket with the brake pedal pressed down. The brake pedal is then released and the brake lever pushes against the plunger, pressing it all the way into the barrel of its housing, then ratcheting the plunger housing barrel through the mounting clip jaws until the brake lever hits its stop. The switches then activate properly when the brake pedal is again pushed to release the plunger. Since the brake lever acts with considerable force and the switch must remain stationary for hundreds of thousands of brake lever movements over a period of many years, the spring jaws must have powerful springs. Unfortunately, such powerful springs acting on the plunger housings over long periods, often cause the plunger housing barrels to deform. This generally results in switch sticking or failure. Modern automobile have many different functions that operate off of the brake, lever. These may include the clutch torque converter, the anti-lock braking system, the cruise control, the shift interlock, the stoplights, and redundant systems for any of the above. Thus it would be useful if the mounting clip would lend itself to mounting of a plurality of switches.